


Falling

by ohkimchoi



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohkimchoi/pseuds/ohkimchoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things in life are inexplicable.</p><p>Like why you get the hiccups, or perhaps why there are so many stars in the sky.</p><p>To Park Jimin, the most inexplicable thing in his life happened to be his love for Jeon Jungkook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

It's not like it bothered Jimin the fact that he was attracted to another male; he has always known he was attracted to his gender.  
What bothered Jimin was that Jungkook didn't reciprocate his feelings.

It was the fact that whenever Jimin tried to do some sort of fan service with the younger, he always got rejected. Maybe it was because it was joking, but it still felt like he was being rejected. Besides, Jungkook already had his eyes on someone else.

***

"Guys! Our maknae has a crush on someone!" exclaimed Hoseok as he came into the dressing room with a blushing Jungkook trailing behind him.

Hoseok plopped next to Jimin and layed his head on his shoulder, smiling as Jimin layed his head on top of the older's.

"Oh my. Who is it?" asked Seokjin as he intertwined his hands with his pink haired boyfriend.

Jungkook shrugged and sat down next to Yoongi, who was sleeping peacefully on one of the couches.

"She's no one." said the young one as he fiddle with his fingers and looked down to his lap, avoiding his hyung's gazes.

At the word "she" the whole room turned into chaos.  
From Jin jumping off from Namjoon's lap and going to question the maknae, to Yoongi yelling at Taehyung after he tripped and fell on top of him, waking up the green haired boy.

Jimin's face contorted from a blank expression, into one of sadness as he quickly got up and exited the room, leaving everyone else behind.

***

Even though Jungkook was interested in the female gender, Jimin couldn't help but let his feelings grow stronger.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> This is my first fanfiction so I'm sorry if it's not written correctly and if there are some grammar errors. I may not go that much into detail, but I'll try my best to make this something to at least be worth a glance.


End file.
